1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tracking of inventory goods that are packed into shipping cartons for a variety of shipping destinations, and in particular, to a system of labeling the boxes holding the goods and the shipping cartons to accomplish inventory control and shipping management of the goods and the shipping cartons.
2. Problems in the Art